Payback's a B tch
by Castiels Star
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are best friends, have been since they were kids – going all the way through college. Dean knew Cas had a sister 2 years younger than him, but as far as he remembered she was just a little squirt who was shipped off to a posh-as-hell boarding school when she turned 13. But now she's back, and she's set on causing absolute chaos in Dean's life.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

_**So here's my second supernatural story guys! This is an AU so no supernaturally things but all the same characters and attitudes! (Or as close as I can get to them)**_

_**If you want a non-AU story check out my other one 'Stranger: Every Now and Then'! Once again it's a Dean x OC fic!**_

_**I own nothing except my original characters.**_

_**Here we go! Hope you like it :)**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Deans POV_**

I honked the horn on my 1967 Chevy Impala, which Dad gave me as my graduation present. Actually it was the only reason I _stayed_ in high school to graduate, he sorta bribed me with it, I wanted to drop out and become a full time mechanic like him, but he said no as Mum gave him the biggest lecture possible when he told her he was considering it. That was 5 years ago now, so yeah I'm 23, and also a full time mechanic. I would say graduation was useless, but it got me my baby so like I cared. I looked to my right as I heard the passenger door open and watched as Cas plonked down on the seat, slamming the door behind him. 'Woah dude, calm down alright? I just fixed her paintjob.' I said, referring to my baby.

'Sorry man' he said in a grumble, obviously in a bad mood.

'Well hat's got your goat.' I said starting up the car.

'My sisters back.'

'What? Claire? Didn't realise she'd gone anywhere.' I looked at him,

'No not her, _the other one._'

'Right… when was that?'

'Today apparently, I had no idea.'

'Well that explains the bad mood.' I said as I pulled out of the drive and onto the road, heading down to the bar.

'Yeah, what's worse is that mum's forcing me _and her_ to come down to the bar tonight, to… and I quote 'reacquaint herself with everybody.'' He said, using those air quote things with his hands to explain his exaggeration.

I let out a laugh, 'seriously man. Amelia is scary sometimes… and wait, does she not want to go either?'

'Nope, she pulled an absolute hissy fit, let me tell ya.' Cas laughed, shaking his head.

'Then why is she still coming?'

'Because mum literally threatened her about sending her back to Canada if she didn't comply and at least try to re-make some friends here.'

'Oh, she hated Canada that much?'

'Yup'

'Why didn't she leave?' Cas shrugged his shoulders.

'Beats me.'

**_Crystal's POV_**

'You _can't_ be serious mum!' I yelled after her as she rushed into my room, finishing unpacking my bags for me, which I had barely started to be honest.

'I am Crystal! I will send you back to Canada and your Aunt if you don't try and comply.'

'But _tonight?_ I literally got back 3 hours ago! I just want to sleep!' I complained.

'Your father and I said you could come back because you told us you have finally cleaned up your act-' _there wasn't even an act to be cleaned! _I thought, biting the inside of my cheek '-and you need to prove it to us. So you are going out tonight to make some friends.' She lectured.

'Fine, I get that, but with _Cas's_ friends? With _them?_'

'Yes! With them! They are a nice lot of young people – people who you should be hanging around with! Now clean up, get changed and go! It's only down the road you can walk.'

'But mum-!'

'Enough Crystal! You are going.' She said before walking out of my bedroom, slamming the door. _It's Cryssie._

'This is fucking ridiculous.' I muttered, walking to my half-unpacked bag. Slowly, and I mean _slowly_, I began searching for a fresh outfit to wear. About an hour later and 3 visits from mum making sure I was getting ready, I was done – make up and all, not that I wear much- just enough to cover little blemishes, some eyeliner, mascara and a bit of natural-shine lip gloss. I'd chosen to wear my Led Zeppelin t-shirt, which had ripped sleeves so they didn't go over my shoulders, with some dark blue jeans with slight rips in them along with my favourite brown pair of ankle boots. Although it was late May and pretty warm here in Lawrence now, it still got cold in the evenings so I shrugged on my slightly cropped at the length leather jacket.

'Mum I'm leaving!' I yelled as I opened the front door.

'Oh good! Wait I want to have a look at yo-' but I had slammed the front door closed and practically jogged down the pathway to the pavement before she could finish her sentence.

It was a clear evening; you could see the sunset beautifully from here as I walked down the street. A slight breeze was blowing, causing my dark brown – almost black – hair to flow behind me slightly, with some shorter bits blowing into my face a bit. I crossed the road and turned left, eyes locking on the bar at the end of the street. That was where my brother and his friends – and most of my old ones I assume – hung out every evening.

'I wonder who's gonna be there…' I muttered to myself. Cas obviously, Gabe and Sam… most likely, Meg Cas's girlfriend definitely will be there too. Anna and Jo? I have no idea, depends who they're dating I think. Jess will be if she and Sam are still dating, Lisa too… _oh no._ I groaned, realisation hitting me. If Lisa's there, then that means her on-off again boyfriend will be there too – the ignorant, arrogant, pig-headed, cheap, son of a bitch –

**_No POV _**

'Dean Winchester!' Ellen Harvelle called as he and Cas walked into the bar. 'Wassup Ellen!' he yelled back over the loud hustle of people. Ellen was the owner of this bar, her husband was Dean and Sam's Dads best friend, they opened the mechanic shop together along with the help of Bobby Singer, but Bill opened the Bar – or roadhouse - when he needed to start getting more of an income, to pay for his growing family when they found out they were expecting Jo. That also helped the John Winchester out too, increasing his shared income with Bobby, helping to pay for the boy's education.

'Better stay out of trouble tonight son, I'm not gonna put up with any of it.' She warned when the boys reached the bar to order some drinks.

'Me? Trouble? Never! Nah Ellen, you got the wrong brother.' Dean shot back, winking at her. 'Two beers please.' He added.

'I mean it Dean, no. Trouble.' She warned, Dean rolled his eyes and nodded, taking his beer and raised it in his hand for thanks, Cas did the same and they left the bar, going over to the booth everybody was sat at.

'What was that about?' Cas asked as they sat down, Dean shrugged.

'Beats me.' He muttered, taking a sip of his beer, shrugging off the warning. But Ellen warned him for a reason, Amelia had rang up and told her Crystal was back in town, and she was coming to the bar tonight. Nobody in this town needs to be reminded that Crystal and Dean don't get along, the only two times she came back from Canada in 8 years chaos erupted whenever they were left alone together for more than five minutes, whether it was a yelling match of insults or Crystal end up pouring or chucking some liquid at/on Dean's head. She hated him and he hated her, simple as that. Nobody knows why though… except those two, and Castiel – but he and Dean had sworn to secrecy, and it was too far-gone now to come clean.

Dean, Cas, Sam and the rest of the guys who bothered to turn out had been chatting for about half an hour before the door was pushed open gently, revealing the girl that had been lingering on most of their minds after Cas had blurted out that she was coming tonight. 'Oh my god guys look.' Meg said quietly, slyly nodding in the direction of Crystal. She had made her way to the bar and managed to push in front of a gang of men who looked like rugby players and was talking to Ellen politely.

'Damn Cas, she looks like your twin!' Sam half whispered, being one of the few of them that actually saw her walk in, Dean hadn't even bothered to turn around – he just rolled his eyes.

'Please, I'm two years younger and _way_ prettier than him.' A female voice said behind him, catching Dean off-guard. Everybody who was facing Crystal smiled friendly-ish smiles at her, and Jess scooted over closer to let her sit.

'Crystal!' Jess said cheerily, 'long time no see! Come on sit!' she said in her overly preppy way that made Crystal nauseous.

'Um thanks… and it's Cryssie by the way.' The 21 yr old said, sitting down slowly, avoiding looking at Dean. Ellen had gave her the same warning as she gave Dean- no trouble, and instead of brushing it off like Dean, Crystal kept it playing in her head, remembering that she had to prove herself just to stay in this town for summer. Dean on the other hand stared at her as she made small conversation, nodding and shrugging to answer most questions everybody had about her time in Canada and at boarding school. Crystal could feel the stare on her, knowing _exactly_ who it was without looking. She could see him from the corner of her eye, taking a sip of his beer as he watched her, and she had to literally fight off the urge to look him in the eye and challenge him or to just flip him off.

_This is going to be a long night._

_**Hope you liked it guys! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! Like I said I'll try and get the characters personalities as close as I can to the one's in Supernatural, but there will have to be slight differences of course! Let me know what you thought! Thankss xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Home Warnings

**_Ok So I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but I was kinda all caught up with school and everything but now it's all calmed down so I'm back! And thank you soo much for the couple of reviews!_**

**_Hope you like the 2nd Chapter! I know Dean's bit of an A-hole right now but he'll get better I promise!_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Crystal couldn't tell whether it had been 2 hours or 2 days, to her it felt like non-stop interrogation with everybody bombarding her with questions; 'what was Canada like?' 'Did you go skiing a lot?' 'How come you haven't come back before now?' 'Did you stay out of trouble?' She had managed to ignore the last question, instead just glaring at the person who asked it- Dean. Sam had kicked Dean under the table at that remark, knowing what Dean wanted to do.

Crystal cleared her throat and stood up, 'excuse me' she said before squeezing out of the booth and walking quick-paced to the bathroom. She ignored the whispered 'bitch' Dean had muttered under his breath as she walked behind him, only mentally punching him instead. Once in the bathroom, she leant against the wall and sighed, running her hands through her hair. She walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. She inwardly groaned at the bags under her eyes, she was so tired – from the flight _and_ this evening, it was all getting to her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. _Come on, you can do this… just stick it out for the next half hour then you can go home._ Opening her eyes, smiled to herself trying to gain the confidence. 'Right. Let's do this.' she said before walking out the door, only to walk straight into someone. 'Oh shit I'm so sor- oh, nevermind.' She scowled at Dean, who was giving her the same glare.

'Huh, for a moment there I thought you had actually learnt some manners.' He smirked, crossing his arms.

'Oh I'm surprised that word's even in your vocabulary, _Winchester._'

Dean smirked at the small girl in front of him, 'you know, I know why I hate you, coz you're a bitch.' Cryssie scoffed 'but what I don't get, is why _you_ hate _me, Novak.'_ Dean spat out the last word.

'You're joking right?' Cryssie basically growled, taking a step toward Dean so she was in his personal space with a dark look in her eyes. Sam, Cas and the others at the table had now noticed the face-off at the far end of the bar; their rising voices didn't help either. 'I have every damn right to hate you Dean. To _despise _you. You ruined my life!' Cryssie yelled, catching the attention of Ellen and other random's in the bar. Dean's jaw locked and his fist clenched.

'How the hell did I do that?!' he half-yelled down at her.

'Wow. Are you really that much of an absent-minded dickhead that you don't remember? You were the reason I got sent to my Aunt, to Canada!' she screamed at him, stepping back slightly when she caught Ellen's hard stare from the corner of her eye. 'You forced me to take the blame for something that you did!' Cryssie hissed, feeling all the anger and bitterness she held towards Dean rising to the surface; 'you caused me to be _hated_ by most of this town! People thought – no think – I'm a disgusting delinquent, wherever I went in this stupid place people stared at me like I was some sort of… of criminal! My own _parents_ had me sent away because they were scared of what I would 'do next'!' Cryssie took a deep breath and looked down at her feet, blinking away the tears in her eyes. 'So yes Dean, I hate you with every bone in my body and I have every right to as well. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go home.' She said and walked away from Dean without giving him any time to retaliate.

'Crystal…' Castiel said to his sister as she got back to the table, picking up her leather jacket; she ignored his sympathetic tone and stalked out of the bar, muttering an apology to Ellen as she passed her. The whole table was staring at the closed door where Crystal had just stormed out, then moving their gaze to Dean who had just stalked back to the table with a fresh beer in his hand.

'That wasn't cool man.' Sam shook his head at his brother.

'Yeah, she didn't deserve that.' Jo muttered as she slid out of the booth and jogged to the door to catch up with her old friend.

'What?' Dean scoffed before taking a swig of his beer. 'I didn't say anythin'. She just set off at me.' He defended, playing the innocent. 'I'm telling ya guys, she's crazy.'

'Dude that is my sister you're talking about.'

'What? Man just earlier you were moaning about having her back!'

Cas shook his head and mumbled a 'whatever' before swigging his beer.

'Alright guys, time to clear out.' Ellen said, coming over to their table and picking up a bunch of beer bottles. Everyone slowly got up and put their contributions for the drinks and food. 'Dean' Ellen said grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away, he looked back at her and raised his brow at her expression 'I warned you.' She said with a disappointed look on her face. Dean shrugged Ellen's look off and muttered a goodbye and thanks before turning away and ignoring the look Jess and Sam were giving him as the three of them walked out of the bar.

**_Crystals POV_**

I pulled my jacket on and buried my hands into its pockets, breathing quickly trying to stay warm as I began to walk home in the dark. I can't believe I let myself rant like that, that was the _exact opposite_ of what I wanted to happen tonight.

'Crystal! Cryssie wait up!' I heard Jo's voice behind me, stopping I turned around and saw her jogging towards me. 'Hey' she said when she reached me.

'Hi' I mumbled, turning and walking towards home, with Jo beside me.

'I'm sorry ya know… about Dean.' Jo said after a couple minutes of silence.

'Umm thanks, and I'm sorry too, this was like the exact opposite of how I hoped tonight would go.' I explained, running a hand through my hair.

'Hey, tonight went great! You were a bit quiet at times' we let out a quick laugh 'and the little… face off that happened wasn't your fault.'

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're the only person in there that thinks that.' I snapped dryly.

'Hey' Jo grabbed my arm and stopped us walking, 'nobody blames you for that. Dean's been more of an ass lately than he normally is. And plus, I doubt people don't actually hate you as much as you think.' I smiled gratefully at Jo.

'Thanks Jo, so we're cool right?'

'Yeah of course! Hey, me and Meg are going shopping for Lisa's birthday tomorrow, wanna join?' she asked, grinning.

'Umm I dunno… I'm not even invited.' I shrugged, rubbing my hand behind my neck.

'Of course you are! So you coming or what?' she said, giving me a puppy 'pretty please' look.

I sighed and nodded. 'Fine, what time?'

'Great! And we'll pick you up at like 12?'

'Yeah that's great, thanks Jo'

'No problem; anyways I better get back, mum'll want me to help close up.' She pulled me in for a hug 'see you tomorrow Cryssie' she said as she pulled away.

'See ya Jo.' I replied and watched her jog back to the bar before continuing my short walk home.

_Next Morning_

'Morning' I said walking into the kitchen, seeing my dad and brother at the table, with mum by the stove frying some bacon.

'Morning? It's like 3pm' Cas said with a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

'It's 11:30 in the morning, Cas' I snapped back at him, sitting down at my old place at the table.

'Same difference' he muttered.

'I got a call from Ellen.' Mum said, giving me an unimpressed look as she handed me my breakfast. _Great_.

'Look mum, I know it shouldn't have happened-'

'You're right it shouldn't have'

'-but it wasn't my fault, Dean was being an ass and he made me-'

'I don't care Crystal! You promised us that you wouldn't cause any trouble this summer and on your first night you cause a yelling match in a bar? You only get 3 chances Crystal and-'

'And what? I've used up my first?' I snapped, standing up.

'No but watch your tone with me or you won't even get three.' She warned. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it, instead I looking at my brother and father, who were deliberately dodging my eyes.

'Yeah I'm gonna go.' I said, grabbing my phone and one last piece of bacon before leaving, waiting for Jo and Meg outside.

**_Deans POV_**

'You know that was a real dick move you pulled last night Dean' Sam said, bursting into my room.

'Dude, privacy' I exclaimed, holding out my arms in exaggeration considering I was only dressed in a towel.

'Dude I mean it.' Sam persisted.

'Look, I didn't do anything!'

'Well you must have!'

'Look' I defended, walking over to my wardrobe. 'All I said was I didn't get why she hated me.' I pulled out a black T-shirt.

'You're joking right?' Sam crossed his arms. 'You're the one person in the world she hates and you had the stubbornness to ask her _why?_' Sam scoffed 'and apparently she has good reason for it. Care to explain?' he yelled the last bit as I walked into my bathroom to pull on my underwear and jeans.

'I have no idea man!' I yelled back.

'Well she seems to think you had to do with _something._ This hasn't got anything to do with the fire has it?'

'What? Of course not! I'd never do anything that bad.' I pulled a blue plaid shirt on and kept it open, hanging loose. I looked at Sam and he squinted suspiciously at me, 'I had nothing to do with that Ok?' I said, as believable as I could.

'Hmm… fine; are you heading to the diner with us for breakfast?' Sam asked, finally changing subject.

'Yeah, I gotta head in to the garage first though, pick up Baby. I'll meet you there.' Sam nodded and left. I sat on my bed and ran my hand through my hair and down to rub my neck.I can't let people start asking questions about that… thing… that happened all those years ago.

_What am I gonna do?_

* * *

**_Oooooo... so what IS Dean gonna do? and what is the 'thing' with a fire allll those years ago? Hmmm... so many questions!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed and please review! I realllyyy wanna know if it's good or any ideas for what to happen next!_**


End file.
